


History Has It’s Eyes On You

by madiilee18



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiilee18/pseuds/madiilee18
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was only ten years only when his father left. Five years later, he’s trying to make his way through the foster care system.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - Depictions of child abuse and sexual abuse.

“I’m done with this shit, Rachel! I’m done. I’m leaving.” 

Alex could hear the muffled voices of his parents from where he was hiding. His parents always fought, whether it was about money, work.. They just always fought. Alexander had found a hiding spot underneath the stairs where he could hide when his parents were fighting so that he didn’t get hurt. 

“Fuck you, James. Fuck you and everything to do with you.”

As the yelling got progressively louder. Alex retreated farther back into the small closet he was hiding in. A few minutes later, he heard doors slamming and his father's car starting in the driveway. He slowly crawled out from his hiding place to find his mother sitting on the floor, weeping quietly. Her face was bruised and there were broken objects scattered around the living room. 

“He’s gone, Alex.. You’re safe. Come here.”

Alexander crawled into his mother’s arms, tears forming in his eyes. “Is he ever coming back, momma?” His mother glanced down at him and lightly shook her head. “No, my dove. He won’t be back.” The scared look on Alex’s face slowly faded away, and was replaced with a look of pure relief. “Does that mean he can’t touch me anymore, momma.?”

His mother’s face filled with shock. “What do you mean, dove..?” Alexander looked up at his mother. “He would touch me sometimes, momma. He told me that it was okay because he’s my papa, but that I wasn’t allowed to tell you..” Alex looked at his mother. “Was it a bad thing that he did to me, momma.?” At this point, his mother’s eyes were filled with tears, and she pulled Alex close to her chest for a few moments before pulling herself together and standing up. “Go get your sneakers on, dove. We’re going somewhere.”

  
  


***

  
  


Alex’s mother had been gone for a very long time. At least, to a ten year old who had no clue what was going on, it seemed like a long time. She had taken him to the emergency room, and she had been in an office with a doctor since they arrived. After about fifteen minutes, her and the doctor exited the room. “Alex, come here.” Alex pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting and and scampered over to his mother. “We’re gonna go with this doctor, okay?”

“Okay, momma.”

  
  


***

  
  


Three days later, Alexander and his mother were back at the hospital, except this time they were with a police officer. 

“Miss Faucette, the rape kit came back from the lab. There is evidence of semen present from most of the samples. You provided us with some hygiene items that your husband used within the last week, and using those we were able to determine that the samples we collected from Alexander is a match to your husbands DNA.” 

Alexander’s mother began to cry, but he didn’t understand why. She pulled him close to her chest, and held him there for a very long time. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my baby. I didn’t protect you. I’m sorry.”


	2. I'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds out some surprising information.

Five years later..

“Alexander! Wake up!”

Alexander sat up in his bed, blinking his eyes. Beside his bed was Simon, who lived in the group home with Alexander. “Wha..? Simon what’s going on?”

“I heard Miss Evita say that they found you a placement and that they’re here now! You get to have real parents Alexander!” Alex scoffed as a million thoughts ran through his head. Who would want to take him in? He was removed from his last placement because of his panic attacks. The one before that they said that he was too emotional. In fact, Alex couldn’t remember a time where he had lived family for more than a month. It had been that way for the past three years; besides, no family wants to take in a depressed teenager.

“Simon, that can’t be right. I don’t think anyone would want to take me in, I mean, have you seen my file? All seven of my placements have sent me back here, and even if there’s a new placement, they’ll send me back again.” Alex ran his hands through his long, dark brown hair. This can’t be right. Who would want him?

Simon looked up at Alex with his dark blue eyes. “Everyone deserves a family, Alex, no matter what.” As Simon turned away and walked out of the room, Alex wondered how the young child could be so carefree, despite everything that he had been through. Simon had come from a home where both of his parents were drug addicts, but somehow he managed to stay optimistic.

Alex pulled himself out of bed; as he looked around he realized that most of the other children were already out of bed. He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor, and made his way downstairs. On his way down, he noticed Evita, the owner of the group home and Alex’s social worker, standing with an older couple by the front door. “Ah! There he is. Alexander, come here.”

Alex approached the three adults cautiously, a guarded look in his eyes. “Alexander, this is George Washington and his wife, Martha. They’ve decided to permanently adopt you! Isn’t this exciting?” Alex’s eyes flit back and forth between Evita and the couple in front of him. The couple were smiling warmly at him, and Evita was making eye contact with him, as if she was trying to get him to look excited. “Yeah, it’s cool I guess.” Alex shrugged and walked a bit closer to them. As he looked a bit closer, he could see that they were dressed very expensively; Martha’s jewellery was almost exclusively diamonds, and George had on what looked to be a very costly suit.

_Why in the hell would they want me?_

“We’re very pleased to meet you, Alexander.” He looked back towards Martha; her eyes were warm and welcoming, and she had a beaming smile on her face. “We’re hoping to take you home today, if you’ll allow it. I know you haven’t had time to pack, but we just can’t wait!” Alex nodded and turned to George, who had his hard gaze focused on Alex. He looked a bit intimidating, and in Alex’s opinion, George didn’t look like someone he could trust.

Evita looked at Alexander expectantly. “So, Alex.. Why don’t you go pack? I can fill out paperwork with George and Martha while you’re getting things together.” Alex sighed, and then nodded. He had almost laughed out loud at what Evita had said. Alexander barely had anything to bring with him. Besides, what was the point in packing? They’d send him back in a few weeks anyways. “Okay, Evita..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghhh so this is my first time writing in a while, i'm sorry this chapter is so bad but I really want to write, I promise future ones will be better<3


	3. Orange Juice

Alexander stared out the car window, counting the number of cars they passed. “You know, Alexander, we have two other adopted boys at home; John is about a year older than you, and Gil is the same age. I think you’ll like them.” Alex stayed silent. Martha was probably trying to sugarcoat everything. He knew in his heart that they were going to send him back; he knew that he wasn’t worth saving.

  
  


Alex could feel his stomach growl, but he ignored it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, but it didn’t matter. Martha had continued to talk to him, but he wasn’t paying attention, and when he glanced up, he saw that Martha’s face was a mixture of pain and sympathy.

  
  


“Alexander, you’re aware that it’s mandatory for us to review your file with you, correct..?”

  
  


Alex hated this question. It reminded him of everything that had happened in his life. His file had to have been two hundred pages, maybe even more. It was filled with police reports, emergency room documents, restraining orders against his father.. And his mother’s death certificate. The thing he dreaded most.

  
  


Alex nodded slowly; even hearing the word ‘file’ made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. The words he spoke in response were little more than a whisper. “I wish that I was dead with her.” Alex brought his legs up to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth. “I should’ve died with her.”

  
  


He looked up at Martha; her hazel eyes were beginning to flood with tears, and Alexander realized that she had heard his words. Martha turned back around to face the windshield, and murmured something to George that was inaudible to Alexander. 

All of a sudden Alex felt bile start to rise in his throat. He immediately swallowed it back down, but he could feel his stomach twisting and turning as it always did.

  
  


_ Oh fuck. Not now.. Fuck. _

  
  


“U-Uh.. Could we stop somewhere? Please..?”

  
  


Martha seemed surprised that Alex had spoken; her eyes were still glossy with tears, but they brightened a little when he spoke.”Yes of course, there’s a gas station up ahead.” George nodded thoughtfully, and Alexander wondered what he knew about him. 

  
  


As they pulled into the parking lot, Alex felt bile rise in his throat again, and he could feel himself start to shake. 

  
  


_ Fuck. I have to get out of this car. _

  
  


__ Alex quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, and ran towards the door of the gas station. He could feel his stomach twisting and turning, rejecting the food that he had eaten prior to leaving the group home.

  
  


_ I knew I should’ve thrown up before I left. _

  
  


He quickly opened the door to the washroom; there were two stalls, but Alex ran to the one closest to him. He threw himself on the floor, forgetting to lock the door in his moment of weakness, and held his head over the edge of the toilet. A small amount of vomit came out, but his stomach was still twisting and turning. He was breathing heavily, his lungs gasping for air as he leaned over the toilet; after a few moments he finally shoved two of his fingers down his throat. He started to gag, but pulled himself together, and melted into relief as the contents of his stomach finally left him.

  
  


As he caught his breath, Alex felt a hand on his shoulder. “How long have you been like this.?” It was George. Alex’s mind filled with fear. What would he say? Should he tell him what’s been going on? “I-I..”

George’s eyes gave away nothing as to how he was feeling, but Alex could tell that he was at least thinking about something. “There’s a coffee shop connected to this place. Would you like to go sit down and talk?” All Alex could do was nod as George led him into the coffee shop and sat down with him at a table. 

  
  


“So Alexander.. How long have you had bulimia?”

  
  


Alex was in shock. How could he know? It wasn’t in his file, he knew that. So how? “Alexander, look at me.” George grabbed onto Alex’s hands, making him jump a little. “Those little calluses on your knuckles..? I know what they are; I had them at one point. They’re just little scars now.” 

  
  


George let go of Alex’s hands and pointed out the small scars on his knuckles. “I need to know, Alexander. How long?” Alex shook his head, and tears formed in his eyes. “I-I don’t know.. Maybe a year or so..? I really don’t know..” 

  
  


“Alexander. I can see your ribs through your t-shirt. How long.”

  
  


Alex began to shake slightly; he was terrified. “I-I.. When me and my mother got sick.. I was twelve.. I lost so much weight.. My body didn’t want food anymore when I got better so I just made myself throw up..” Alex’s eyes pooled with tears. “I have to throw up after I eat. I can’t keep food down..”

  
  


“What have you been eating? Everything you threw up was pure liquid..”

  
  


“Oranges.” 

  
  


“That’s it?”

  
  


“Yes.”


End file.
